Red Ledger
by PotterGeekDemigod
Summary: Completely hurt by Bruce's abrupt departure, Natasha took advantage of Loki's vulnerable state and engaged sex with him. What if the Avengers suddenly needed Loki's help with an enemy? What if they learned what truly happened to their genocidal enemy? Loki begins his unexpected journey of redemption with the help of one Natasha Romanoff. Obvs, BlackFrost.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch. 1

Banner left. He just took off after everything. After opening up to him, he would just leave her? _Bruce Banner_ left her. Sure, she did not told him everything, but at least she confessed of having feelings for him. It hurts. Natasha closed her eyes and breathed heavily trying to suspend the tears in her eyes from dripping down on her cheeks. She actually adored Bruce. Actually felt his pain and acknowledging the fact that out of everyone in their misfit of a group, him and her are the real monsters in there. That's why she understands his pain, thus why she wanted to know the guy more. But he left. Like a _coward_. Leaving her with this foreign feelings. She moved away from the wall and stared at the window and watched her friends. Tony and Steve were both escorting Thor out in the open area. Thor told them that there was something happening back in Asgard therefore he need to leave for a few days. On the other side, Nick was currently talking to Wanda Maximoff. Natasha wanted to _hate_ her. She was one of the reason why Bruce left. Wanda just showed to the world what the Hulk was capable off, what the Hulk really is. A _monster_. But as Natasha had learned about Wanda's background, she cannot default that the girl had had her reasons for doing such thing.

Natasha smiled thinly when she saw Clint rode his motorbike and drifted off. Clint just gave out his resignation letter to S.H.I.E.L.D. From this day forward, Clint would be living his dream. With his wife and his kids. Natasha truly envies Clint for having something that she cannot afford. She can't even have a decent man to go out with. And her chance with Bruce just literally took off. God knows where is he now. Natasha shook her head and blinks when Tony and Steve are both waving at her. She nodded at them and went down the stairs to say goodbye to Thor.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asks. For once, Tony's eyes held seriousness and Natasha felt touched. "He'll send you a post card."

"Wish you were here." she murmured. Steve just sadly smiled at her and they all waved at Thor.

"I will be back, my friends. For the mean time, try not to build another robot and cause world destruction, alright?" Thor grinned and nodded at them. He lifted his hammer and a beam of colorful lights flashed down at him leaving a scorching grass on the ground.

"That man has no regards for lawn maintenance." Tony commented earning a few chuckles from everyone. "So, what now? I could go for a drink."

"Hmm. Yeah, a drink would be great." Natasha said, smiling a bit.

"Drink it is! Party at the HQ!" Tony whooped and jump giddily. "Too bad, Legolas went on a break."

"He's retired, Tony." Steve said.

"Nah. As long as there is trouble out there, Clint'll be back. So is Bruce. Give them time." Tony took out his keys and an orange La Ferrari moved just in front of them. "Who's gonna ride with me?"

Natasha climbed at the passenger seat while Vision and Wanda took the back seat. Steve nodded at his motorcycle and said that he'll just follow them after a few debriefing with Fury. The whole ride was awkward. Well, that's what Natasha thinks. Wanda was fidgeting in her seat and kept shooting glances at the back of Tony's head and looking back at Vision. Natasha thought that after Loki's failed invasion, she would no longer see anything remotely related to anything extraterrestrial. But behind her were two specimen who just provided her enough to know that there are things more superior than them. Sure, Thor and Loki were proof already, but even Thor can be injured. Thor even informed them that Loki was killed by another otherwordly being. With that thought, Natasha wondered how many more out there will they fight? Hopefully it would not be soon. But truly, Vision was fascinating. She heard from Clint how Vision managed to lift Thor's hammer. So, is he worthy? Or because the gem was in his forehead therefore managed to lift that hammer, Natasha wouldn't know. And Wanda. She said she was exposed by the Mind Stone's power thus why she acquired that magic of hers. Natasha halt her thoughts when Tony parked his car in front of the Headquarters.

"Alright kids. Pick your rooms." Tony said and went straight to his liquor cabinet and snatched up a bottle of scotch. Vision and Wanda went to the upper floor to choose their rooms.

Natasha went straight to her room and took a shower. She stared at the mirror and inspected her body. Unlike Steve's rapid healing factor, hers was slightly slower. The bruises on her arms hurt less and the scratches were closing slowly. Steve would probably be fine by now. _Lucky bastard._

 _"I should have joined you."_

She remembered telling Bruce after he went out of the shower from Clint's hidden house. If she joined him, would something happen to them? Natasha vaguely remembered the last time she had sex with someone. It's been definitely months back. Gods, how she wanted to relieved herself at the moment, yet she's not feeling a damn thing. She exhaled slowly, fogging up the glass door. She picked up the towel on the rack and covered herself up before walking out of the bathroom. She pulled on a simple V-neck shirt and a skinny jeans and went towards the floor where Tony was drowning himself with his scotch. Natasha raised an amused brow at the billionaire.

"You're already drunk? Jeez."

Natasha pulled out a vodka and did not bother getting a glass and just went straight to it. Steve frowned at them but just got himself a drink even though he would not get drunk at all. Wanda came down minutes later and Tony offered her a drink.

"Woah, wait. How old are you?" Steve asked.

"Sixteen."

"Then you can only drink some juice." Steve lamented.

Tony made a face but before he could comment, Sam strode in, dressed in a jeans and blue shirt. "Let the girl drink, _mother_. She's old enough to know if she's drunk or not."

Steve just continued frowning, watching as Tony poured Wanda some drink. Conversations lifted inside the room as they all get themselves drunk, each congratulating one another at the success of their latest mission in Sokovia. They did note dare mention Bruce's name in front of Natasha after seeing her frown when Tony slip off that he already missed his 'Science Bro'. When Wanda claimed that she already felt dizzy, she excused herself that she's going back to her room. Tony was also drunk after finishing two bottle of scotch and was drifting off on the sofa in an awkward position.

"I'll bring him to his room. Get some rest, Nat." Sam and Steve both lifted Tony and headed straight for his room. Natasha finished her third bottle and felt the dizziness sweeping in. She almost tripped when she flick the lights open.

 _What the fuck?_

Natasha's hand quickly moved towards the pistol hidden, strapped in her leg. She warily watched as he held up his hand and stood from her bed. "Thor said you're dead."

"The news of my death was greatly exaggerated." Loki murmured.

"So, you managed to trick Thor again." she muses. "Is that why he went back to Asgard?"

Loki nodded. "Hmm. Heimdall informed him that our Mother lives and I."

"Then why are you here? Specifically in _my_ room?" Natasha growls. She didn't dwell much on the information that was given to her.

Loki smirks. "At ease, Agent Romanoff. I am merely hiding my presence so Thor would not find me. If I did not die in Svartalfheim, surely I would be squeeze to death because of Thor's bone crushing hugs. And why not your room? We have been engaging in a conversation for at least three minutes now and have not alerted the other occupants in this house. Why is that?"

Natasha lowered her gun and exhales loudly. "I don't fucking know. But just so you know, one wrong move and I swear I'll kill you." Natasha knew, Loki knew that her threat was nothing but empty words to the god. All she have is her gun, and in front of her is a psychotic, genocide maniac who can kill her with a flick of his finger but to her surprised, Loki nodded and sat himself on the chair near the window.

Natasha carefully tucked her gun in the nightstand and leaned her back on the headboard of her bed and stared at Loki. He was wearing a black tailored trousers, and a jet black shirt, crisply pressed, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With his tall slender frame and gaunt, symmetrical features, he's probably passed himself off as some sort of fashion model. Natasha wondered how he can afford to look like a normal human being was beyond her. Oh, she was already aware of the fact that Loki was handsome, but to see him look like this was definitely something else. Loki had already sensed that he was being watch and turned to the source. Him and Natasha locked in a staring competition when the red head narrowed her eyes and went towards him in a swift motion. Natasha held both side of his face and stared at his eyes.

"Why are your eyes emerald? Have they always been this green?" she asks. Loki raised an eyebrow at her credulity.

Instead of asking why, he opted and gave a stiff nod. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"That can't be right. Your eyes are blue. Bluer than Thor's actually." She was puzzled. Loki's eyes were blue. She remembered it. That eerie cold blue eyes staring back at her when Loki slammed his fist on the glass cage after calling her that vile word.

Loki smiled sadly and removed her hands gently away from his face. "Ah. That."

"That's it? Care to elaborate?"

"I'd rather not since you would not believe my words anyway." he said bitterly. "Just give me an hour, Agent Romanoff and I will be out of here and won't disturb you any longer."

"We are both staring at nothing and the quietness is driving me insane. Whether I believe you or not, I would like to hear it." Natasha firmly said, earning her a chuckle from the god. She was surprised how gentle his laugh was. _Who is this guy?_

"Very well." Loki sat up straighter and faced her. Loki remembered her. She was that fascinating human who bested him at his own game. Even in his half-consciousness state, he was aware that this tiny human had tricked the Original Trickster. "As you were already informed of what happened back in Asgard, Thor and I had a fight at the Bifrost. Thor and I were hanging, my hand were clasped at the end of Gungnir, Odin's spear. I did something, _said_ something to Odin. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would finally acknowledge me. But I saw it, the disappointment in his eye. It was painful. So I thought, I had nothing more to prove to him so I let go. It was suicide. A cowards way to end things. No one had managed to survive the Void. There's no air, sun, water. It was just an empty cosmos. But then they found me."

"The Chitauris. _The Other_ , he calls himself, pulled me out of the Void. They presented me to their leader, Thanos. A titan far older than than any beings on the Nine Realms. They learned of my name, where I came from, what I am. After an endless suffering from their tormented tortures, they broke me. Thanos had used the Mind Gem on me and planted ideas in my head. He wanted the Tesseract. That was my main goal. Tesseract then my freedom. I have no need of any realms, Agent Romanoff, I do not want to conquer any worlds. My attempt in suicide is not just for a fleeting show. I _craved_ it. Dying means I can be free. But I was brainwashed. Once again, fed with lies that I will be free. That attack in Asgard two years ago was one of Thanos' plans. He plans to kill me because I failed. I would love to tell you more but I am afraid I would just bore you. And besides, I do know that you will not believe any of it anyway."

Loki just smirked sadly and did not dare looked at her. He was twiddling with his fingers when Natasha suddenly held his hand against her. Her eyes were unreadable but there was softness in there that shocked him. "I know a liar when I see one. And even if you are the God of Lies, you cannot fake how you trembled when you mentioned that Thanos' name. Does...does Thor know?"

"Mother and Odin did some spell and pulled out the memories that had happened to me when I was in the Void after they got my body in Svartalfheim. They placed it in a memory tome and would later show it to Thor." Both Natasha and him jumped at the sudden thundering on the skies. Loki's brow furrowed. "Oh, he's mad. Definitely mad."

"Maybe he already saw the memories." Natasha lamented.

"Maybe." Loki shrugged non-committedly. Loki noticed how her eyes were drooping and her yawning became consistent for every ten seconds. He smiled. "Get some rest, Agent Romanoff. I would take my leave now. Thank you for allowing me to stay and for listening as well. It was quite refreshing so to say when somebody believes in you."

"Well..." Natasha started. "Honesty begets honesty if you are true." then she quirk an eyebrow. "How would you know that I've never lied to you before?"

"I am gifted with the ability to know when one is deceiving me. Therefore I do know that what you said earlier was nothing but the truth hence my gratitude." he smiled. Natasha's heart painfully throbbed against her chest seeing that smile. It made him look normal. Normal in a sense that he did not have that evil glint on his eyes, the maniacal grin that managed to scare the crap out of her the first time she saw it. It was _refreshing_.

"Farewell, Agent Romanoff." Loki turned her back on her before Natasha leap to her feet and pulled him towards her. She slammed his body on the wall, caging him against her.

Loki raised an archaic brow. Was she going to attack him? After that wholehearted conversation, she would still attacked him? Loki felt disappointed. Really, he cannot trust anyone anymore, and to think that he felt a spark of interest with this specific mortal. Loki was about to push himself away from her when he felt something crushed against his lips. He looked down and can't help but gasped in surprise. The wicked spider Romanoff, is kissing him. Natasha closed her eyes and shoved her tongue down his throat when she felt him tense against her. Really, she didn't know what she's actually doing. Later after realization dawn on her, she would just blame the alcohol that she had consume. When she felt Loki relaxed and returned the kiss, Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck while his hand crept towards her waist.

Loki haven't the slightest clue why this mortal suddenly kissed him but he admit that he liked it. The reason why he chose this room was because he knew that this is where Natasha resides. The chance to show his true self to this mortal was high on his priority list. But to think that his simple talk would lead to this? Loki would just take advantage of it. Natasha licked the bottom of his lips when she felt Loki's palm grasping her behind. With a smirk, Natasha jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, almost catching him off guard. Loki turned and had Natasha's back on the wall. Natasha's hands made contact with his shirt and tried ripping it off but to no avail it clung on his chest causing her to growl and pull away from his wicked mouth.

"Get your shirt off, Loki." she purred.

Loki smirks and before she can wink, Loki's top was off and so was hers. Without much preamble, Loki surged and attacked her neck with nips and licks. Natasha moaned and kept her hand busy roaming on his chest. Loki might not be as built like Thor and Steve but he definitely has a body of a god. She gently traced the scars above his abdomen before drifting towards the god's built abs. Natasha licked her lips but instead gave out a loud moan when Loki started palming her breast after releasing it from her bra. She felt him smile against her nub. Natasha growls and pulled him by his hair and slammed her lips against him again. She didn't understand why she felt thirst when he doesn't kiss her. She just wanted that mouth on her.

"Bed," she rasped out. Loki pulled her away from the wall and started backing away. Loki sat on her bed watching as Natasha pulled away for a minute to remove her pants and shoes. He breathed heavily. Her body was unlike anything he had seen in All Realms. It just represents her sex and the power within her. He was snapped out of his internal musing when Natasha sat on his lap and pulled his face to hers. She groaned appreciatively when she felt his hardness pressing on her covered sex. She thrust against him and grinned when he pulled away to groan.

Loki breathed heavily. "Agent Romanoff...are you sure about this?"

Natasha blinks in surprise. Loki was pulling himself back and was actually asking if she wanted this? She was half-naked for goodness sake! Of course she wanted this. Loki was staring straight back to her and she can't help but smile softly. "Call me Natasha tonight, Loki. I want to hear you say my name. And _yes_ , yes I want this. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Loki nodded and started removing the belt of his trousers. Natasha's fantasies about Bruce are safe, vanilla, devoid of self-consciousness. But with Loki here was pure lust. He is her darkest fantasies, a side of her sexuality that she kept locked away for so many years. Everything was raw and delicious. Loki presses his mouth to hers, before drifting towards her neck and without thinking, he started sucking leaving a mark on her. He went lower and engulf her breast while his hand played with the other. Loki's fingers trailed and slowly tugged on her panties. Natasha uses her other foot and completely removed her barrier and allowed Loki entrance. With one last pop, Loki released her breast and kissed her inner thighs.

Natasha suddenly shouted when his teeth made contact with her sensitive nub. He tugged on her flesh, capturing the small bundle and continued teasing her with his tongue. Natasha's hand went straight to his inky black hair and pulled him closer to her core, if that was even possible. Loki hummed against her clit, causing her body to shiver in pleasure. Loki tongued her harder to which Loki enjoyed the mewls coming out of her mouth. One of Loki's hand held her hips down while the other played with her breast. Natasha gripped his hand and push his two fingers inside her mouth, lapping it up with her tongue. She shut her eyes closed and felt the incoming of her orgasm after thirty seconds since Loki started eating her out. Was her body just that primed and amped for sexual attention? But she didn't care. Loki groaned when Natasha bit his fingers but did not removed them. In return, his teeth nipped harshly on her clit causing her first orgasm.

Loki smiled and looked at the Midgardian woman who was heaving from her high waved of pleasure. Natasha grinned and beckoned him over with her finger. She latched on his lips and tasted herself on his tongue. Her other hand lowered and gripped his manhood against his briefs.

"Loki..." she murmured huskily against his neck.

"Hmm. What do you want, Natasha?" she gritted her teeth at the sound of her name against his lips. This was shameful. Why does she felt giddy when Loki purred her name like that? His voice alone was sinful.

Nevertheless, she bit his earlobe and said. "Fuck me, Loki. _Hard_."

"You expect anything less, Natasha?"

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling impossibly full, filling her.

"S-So tight, Natasha..." He groaned on her neck, pistoning his hips against her in a frantic pace. Natasha on the other hand wrapped her arms around his smooth back and started scratching, drawing blood from it. Loki didn't care. Natasha looks like she wanted him near her, close to her, and he'd give her that. He suddenly halted for a second before slamming back against her. Natasha screamed again and pulled Loki's face in a sloppy kiss. "Shit! Oh, _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck_!"

"I'm _soooo_ close again, Loki! _Harder!_ Do it harder, baby, _oh fuck_!" She blanched at the slip of endearment. Thank goodness Loki did not notice. If he did, he did not show any care at the matter.

His thrusts became sporadic, his pace growing more frantic, he managed to work a hand in between her legs to press on and roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger, setting her off once more. As she seized around him he found himself shouting her name, pressing himself wholly in her one last time as she filled her up, and she went limp beneath him, the aftershock of her orgasm making her twitchy. He was about to pull away but Natasha flipped them both with strength he didn't she possess. She smirks and pressed another kiss on his lips before laying her head on his chest.

"Natasha?" Loki quietly murmured. His voice was rugged. But Natasha was rasped, she felt that she'll suffer from a sore throat tomorrow because of her sudden screaming. Who knew Loki was this good in bed?

"Hmm?"

"Are you about to sleep?"

"Mm."

"Do you wish me to leave?" Natasha heard the tiniest insecurity in his voice and she looked up. He was staring down at her and she can't help but gasps at his eyes. It was truly emerald. And it was damn beautiful.

"Do _you_ want to leave?" Natasha threw it back.

Loki shook his head and pulled her up. She ended up with her face burrowed on his neck and saw how many mark she left on him. "We can talk about this in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep. Lock the doors with your mojo and make sure your brother would not suddenly appear in here. Okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Agent Romanoff."

"It's still Natasha, Loki."

"Then goodnight... _Natasha_."

"Night, Loki."

The two drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of Wanda hearing their passion when she passed through Natasha's door.

* * *

A/N: There's this anon who asks me to make make an M-rating, so here it is! Should I continue this? I'm still writing my other fics. Welp, leave a review :) See you soon? Hehe. Who knows :D


End file.
